


Ausnahmen

by WolfInTheShadows



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem langen Arbeitstag macht Gibbs vor seiner Haustür eine interessante Entdeckung. Im ersten Kapitel Gabby. Im zweiten Kapitel Gabby und Tiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Musste denn das so sein, dass das, was des Menschen Glückseligkeit macht, wieder die Quelle seines Elendes würde? - Johann Wolfgang Goethe, Die Leiden des jungen Werther_

Da war er, er stand direkt hinter ihr. Im Spiegelbild auf dem Regal konnte sie sehen, dass er lächelte. Sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er anfing mit ihr zu flirten. Sie reagierte auf seine Avancen, direkt vor dem ganzen Team.

Manchmal dachte sie, dass einer von ihnen mitbekommen musste, was Gibbs und sie da taten. Doch dann, dachte sie, dass sie akzeptiert hatten, dass sie Gibbs Liebling war und dass sie eine spezielle Beziehung haben, die wahrscheinlich niemals jemand zu definieren vermag. Noch nicht einmal Director Sheppard war genug, um Gibbs dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr zu ihr zu stehen. Auch obwohl eine hohe sexuelle Spannung zwischen Jenny Sheppard und Gibbs bestand, war er nicht wie Tony DiNozzo, welcher alles daten würde, wenn nicht Ziva wäre, welche ihn gezähmt hatte.

Da stand sie also, mit Gibbs in ihrem Nacken, und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Manchmal fing sie an unkontrolliert zu reden, das lag meisten daran, dass Gibbs in der Nähe war. Er raubte ihr den Verstand. So auch jetzt. Als sie endlich wieder beim Thema war, nach einem deutlichen „Abby!" von Gibbs, drehte sie sich um und präsentierte Gibbs ihre Resultate.

„Und hier hätten wir also den eindeutigen Beweis, dass die Abdrücke auf der Mordwaffe von unserem Killer sind."

„Genau das, was ich mir dachte. Tony, Ziva. Lasst ihm eine nette Einladung zukommen."

„Schon dabei Boss!" sagten beide gleichzeitig, wobei sie sich schon umdrehten und in Richtung Aufzug verschwanden.

„Ach, und Abs, gute Arbeit." Als er das zum wer weiß wie vielten Male sagte, hätte sie schwören können, dass da so ein komisches Funkeln in seinen Augen war. Als er dann weg war, legte sie den Kopf schief und sagte zu sich „Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was soll ich nur mit dir anfangen?" Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen sie froh war allein zu arbeiten.

Als sie sich knapp sechs Stunden später für ihren Heimweg bereit machte, fasste sie den Entschluss noch an Gibbs' Schreibtisch vorbei zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob er noch da war.

Als sie oben ankam, brannte tatsächlich noch Licht an seinem Schreibtisch. Sie beobachtete ihn einen Moment und ging dann rüber, um ihm ciao zu sagen. Als sie aber vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, brachte sie kein einziges Wort hervor. Natürlich bemerkte er es und fragte besorgt „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ähh, ja, alles in Ordnung."

„Und?"

„I-i-ich wollte dir nur ciao sagen. Also, äähm...ciao. B-bis Montag. Denke ich mal." brachte sie leicht stotternd hervor und sie hatte das Gefühl knallrot zu werden und ihren Knien nicht mehr vertrauen zu können.

„Also dann, bis Montag. Wenn nichts wichtiges mehr ist." Gibbs war etwas besorgt, da es wirklich sehr, _sehr_ selten vorkam, dass Abby anfing zu stottern.

Als er noch einmal nachfragen wollte, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war, war Abby auch schon verschwunden. Daraufhin dachte er sich, dass er den Bericht auch am Montag fertig schreiben konnte und beschloss nach Hause zu gehen und vielleicht noch etwas an seinem Boot zu arbeiten.

Als er dann nach einer weiteren halben Stunde endlich in seinem Auto saß, versuchte er das Radio anzustellen, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass er es immer noch nicht hatte reparieren lassen.

„Verflucht nochmal! Auch das noch." fluchte er, als er sah, dass er nicht die übliche Strecke nach Hause nehmen konnte, weil vor ihm auf der Straße ein großer Unfall war. Er würde zehn Minuten länger brauchen, um nach Hause zu kommen, weil er jetzt einen langen Umweg fahren musste. „Ich hoffe nur, dass kein Navy-Angehöriger damit zu tun hat." dachte er bei sich, als er um die Ecke Richtung Heimweg einbog.

Ziemlich genau 15 Minuten später kam er endlich bei sich zu Hause an. Er stieg aus, schloss sein Auto ab und ging auf die Tür zu. Plötzlich erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dort saß eindeutig eine Person vor seiner Tür, auf die Entfernung konnte er aber nicht erkennen, wer es war.

Als er näher kam, hörte er ein leicht verschluchztes „Hey Gibbs."

Gibbs identifizierte die Stimme sofort als Abbys. Er wunderte sich, was sie so spät noch bei ihm wollte und wenn es so wichtig war, dass sie vor seiner Tür auf ihn wartete, warum sie vorhin nichts gesagt hatte.

„Abby. Ist was passiert? Geht es dir gut?" fragte er, wobei er sich dabei ertappte sich leicht umzusehen.

„Physisch geht's mir einwandfrei. Nur psychisch bin ich ein wenig angeschlagen." brachte Abby hervor, wobei sie sich einen weiteren Weinanfall verkniff.

„Okay, komm am Besten erst mal mit rein. Drinnen kannst du mir alles erklären." sagte Gibbs, während er seine Haustür aufschloss.

Drinnen half Gibbs Abby aus ihrem Mantel und hängte ihn auf. Währenddessen hatte Abby es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Er sah sie an und hatte plötzlich so ein dringendes Bedürfnis sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr loszulassen. Aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie jemals dasselbe für ihn empfinden könnte, wie er für sie.

Stattdessen besann er sich und holte eine leicht angestaubte Packung Taschentücher aus einer Schublade und legte sie auf den Tisch vor Abby.

„So, und jetzt erzähl mal. Was ist los?" fragte Gibbs.

Abby sah ihm in die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was machst du nur mit mir Gibbs? Du blickst mich an und ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich dir alles erzählen kann. Aber diesmal ist die Sache anders. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll?"

„Fang einfach von vorne an. Wir kümmern uns später um die Ordnung."

Abby atmete tief durch und fing dann an mit ihrer „Geschichte":

„Also, alles begann vor...ach, ich weiß nicht wie vielen Jahren. Ich lernte diesen unwahrscheinlich gut aussehenden, älteren Kerl kennen. Wir haben uns von Anfang an gut verstanden. Über die Jahre wurden wir die besten Freunde. Wir konnten uns alles erzählen, aber dann fing diese Sache an mir irgendwie nicht zu reichen. Ich spürte, dass da eine Veränderung an meinen Gefühlen für ihn war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich in ihn verknallt war. Ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht etwas blöd an, aber ich realisierte nach einigen Tagen, dass ich nicht in ihn verknallt war. Es war schlimmer. Ich merkte, dass ich über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt war. Nun weiß ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ob ich es ihm sagen sollte? Oder ist es besser es sein zu lassen? Gibbs...ich brauch wirklich Hilfe. Das frisst mich noch auf."

Gibbs sah sie an und nickte fast unmerklich. „Mmm...das ist wirklich eine verzwickte Situation in der du da steckst. Ich würde dir raten es _ihm_ zu sagen und nicht _mir_."

Kaum hatte Gibbs das ausgesprochen, blickte Abby ihn enttäuscht an und fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf Rücken um sie zu trösten. Sie sprang sogleich auf und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Verdammt nochmal du alter, dickköpfiger Marine! Verstehst du's denn nicht?" Abby war der Verzweiflung nahe. Gibbs blickte sie irritiert an, weil er mit allem gerechnet hätte, nur nicht mit so einer Reaktion.

„Ich liebe dich!" brachte Abby mit einem Seufzer und immer noch schluchzend hervor. „Aber ich glaube so langsam es hat keinen Sinn. Du verstehst es eh nicht."

Sie drehte sich um und war schon dabei davonzustürmen, als Gibbs aufsprang und sie packte. Er zog sie dicht an sich heran und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Er küsste sie mit der geballten Kraft seiner Gefühle für sie.

„Ich mag vielleicht ein alter, bisweilen dickköpfiger Marine sein, aber ich verstehe sehr gut." Gibbs blickte auf und sah ihr tief in ihre olivgrünen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Abigail Sciuto. Mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst."

So hatte der Abend für beide eine Erklärung geliefert: Abby wusste nun, was sie mit Leroy Jethro Gibbs anfangen sollte und Gibbs warum Abby vorhin in seiner Gegenwart stottern musste.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Montag saß Abby – nach einem wirklich atemberaubenden Wochenende – auf Gibbs Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seinen Bericht fertig tippte. Sie hatte ihm angeboten für ihn zu tippen, aber er wollte es selbst formulieren und tippen.

Gut fünf Minuten später drückte er die Taste zum Ausdrucken. Abby sprang auf und lief rüber zum Drucker. Natürlich konnte es ihr nicht schnell genug gehen und sie fing an vor dem Drucker leicht auf und ab zu hüpfen.

Gibbs musste bei diesem Anblick unweigerlich anfangen zu grinsen. Als der Drucker seine Arbeit getan hatte, schnappte sich Abby die Blätter und brachte sie hopsend zu ihm. „Melde gehorsamst, der Drucker hat seine Aufgabe ordnungsgemäß erfüllt."

Er nahm ihr die Blätter ab und fing dabei an zu kichern.

„Was ist so komisch Gibbs?" fragte Abby ihn verwundert.

„Eigentlich nichts. Ich bin nur so glücklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dasselbe fühlst wie ich."

„Und ich dachte immer, es wäre offensichtlich."

„Wie blind man doch manchmal sein kann."

„So ist das Leben, mein blinder Silberfuchs."

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden husten und würgen. Sie blickten in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen und mussten feststellen, dass Tony mal pünktlich zur Arbeit erschienen war.

Tony wurde von Ziva errettet, welche ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Kannst du nicht einmal wie ein zivilisierter Mensch etwas zu dir nehmen?" fragte Ziva ihn sarkastisch.

„Tut mir leid, aber bei diesem Anblick hättest selbst du dich verschluckt." erwiderte Tony.

„Was für ein Anblick? Ich sehe hier nur dich, Gibbs und Abby...oh...ooh...ooohhhh...okay nun verstehe ich was du meinst." sagte sie, als sie feststellte, dass Abby auf Gibbs Schoß saß und Gibbs seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte.

„Was soll denn diese Aufruhr hier?" fragte McGee, als er Ziva und Tony sah, wie sie Gibbs anstarrten.

„Das fragst du am besten unsere beiden Turteltauben hier." warf Tony ihm entgegen.

McGee blickte rüber und sah exakt das, was die beiden anderen auch gesehen hatten. „Was zur...Hölle...geht denn hier ab? Ist heute der erste April?"

„Okay, ich glaube wenn Ducky jetzt auch noch vorbeischaut und genauso reagiert, werde ich mich fragen, ob das hier ein Traum ist." sagte Gibbs und in dem Moment erschien Ducky.

„Was ist los? Und wo ist Abby?" fragte Ducky.

„Ich bin hier Ducky." sagte Abby, was Ducky dazu veranlasste zusammenzuzucken. Er blickte sich um und fand Abby auf Gibbs vor.

„Ah, ich sehe schon. Du warst...verhindert. Ich freue mich für euch beide."

„Ducky, du bist der erste anständige Mensch." sagte Gibbs anerkennend, wobei er zu den drei Anderen blickte, welchen der Unterkiefer runtergeklappt war.

So langsam erlangte auch Tony seine Fassung zurück. „Also Boss, wenn du..."

„Nein Tony. Meine Regeln – meine Ausnahmen. Du hast mir einen Antrag auf Ausnahme von der Regel in dreifacher Ausführung zu geben. Und wenn ich ihn genehmige musst du mindestens noch vier Wochen warten, bis die Ausnahme in Kraft tritt." belehrte ihn Gibbs.

„Okay, gut. Und wo bekomme ich diese Anträge her?"

„Sagte ich irgendwas davon, dass ich den Antrag schriftlich haben will Tony?" sagte Gibbs, wobei er immer wieder zwischen Tony und Ziva hin- und herschaute.

„Nein Boss." sagte Tony zu Ziva schauend. „Also hiermit stelle ich die erste Ausführung eines Antrags auf Ausnahme von Regel Nummer zwölf. Hiermit die zweite Ausführung und die dritte. So in Ordnung Boss?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Was meinst du Abbs? Kann ich das als Antrag in dreifacher Ausführung gelten lassen?"

„Hmm...ich denke schon, aber..." Sie flüsterte Gibbs etwas ins Ohr und er fing wieder an zu grinsen.

„Und was ist jetzt?" wurde Tony langsam ungeduldig.

„Gut. Ist der Grund des Antrags mit dem Antrag einverstanden?" fragte Gibbs Ziva, was Tony dazu veranlasste, schon wieder verblüfft zu sein.

„Ja, ich bin damit einverstanden." sagte Ziva zu Gibbs und zu Tony „Ach, gib's auf. Gibbs weiß einfach fast alles, was hier vor sich geht."

„Das ist es ja. Wie macht er das nur? Aber egal, heißt das also mein Antrag ist genehmigt?"

„Ja DiNozzo, das heißt es." Tony wollte Ziva gleich fest an sich drücken, als er sich an die vier Wochen Wartezeit erinnerte. Er blickte zu Gibbs, welcher anscheinend noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Und das mit den vier Wochen können wir, denke ich, in diesem Fall verkürzen, sagen wir…" er blickte zu Abby und dann auf seine Uhr „...auf 30 Sekunden."

Daraufhin musste sich Tony erst einmal an seinem Schreibtisch abstützen. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass sein Boss so nett sein würde.

Nach genau 30 Sekunden stürmte Ziva zu Tony, sprang ihn an und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Tja McGee, irgendwann wird dich auch mal eine vernünftige Frau ansprechen." sagte Abby, als sie sah, dass McGee etwas enttäuscht dreinsah.

In diesem Moment rief Director Sheppard von oben „Agent McGee!"

Alle blickten zu ihr hoch und fingen augenblicklich an zu lachen.


End file.
